This disclosure relates to seals, and more particularly, to active seal assemblies for sound isolation.
Current methods and assemblies for sealing opposing surfaces such as doors and trunk lids, for example, include the use of flexible elastic membranes and structures that sealingly compress upon pressing contact of the opposing surfaces. Typical materials include various forms of elastomers, e.g., foams and solids, that are formed into structures having solid and/or hollow cross sectional structures. The geometries of the cross sections are varied and may range from circular forms to irregular forms having multiple slots and extending vanes.
Sealing assemblies are typically utilized for sound and/or fluid management. The seals generally are exposed to a variety of conditions. For example, for vehicle applications, door seals generally are exposed to a wide range of temperatures as well as environmental conditions such as rain, snow, sun humidity conditions, and the like. Current materials utilized for automotive seals are passive. That is, other than innate changes in modulus of the seal material due to environmental stimuli, the stiffness and cross sectional geometries of the seal assemblies cannot be remotely changed or controlled.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have active seal assemblies that can be controlled and remotely changed to provide sound isolation.